phantomdronesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tips/@comment-2601:98A:880:C72:0:0:0:5788-20180419022203
I did both of these and I can use a dedicated Android cheapo 1gb tablet! This means you can use any Android device now! You do have to "Forced Close" and "Disabled" all apps except for Google Play and Maps, to get everything to fit and work well. The more RAM you clear out, the better your flying app will work!! (I have not tried this with iOS, your results may vary) You shouldn't need to do any of this if your mobile device has 4gb of RAM built-in. ********************* How to DOWNGRADE firmware for the Phantom 3 Standard: This works for Litchi and DJI Go Downgrade to version 01.05.007 but if you'd like another version, go to https://www.phantomhelp.com/Phantom-3-Standard/ Instant download from PhantomHelp: http://dl.djicdn.com/downloads/phantom_3_standard/P3C_FW_V01.05.0070.bin PLEASE BACK UP your SD card FIRST '''or your using your spare SD card, better safe than sorry! Download the firmware to your PC, then paste a copy to your micro SD card from the Phantom. '''Make sure the SD card doesn't have any other versions on it!! Turn on remote and connect to the DJI Go App or Litchi. Turn on Phantom WITHOUT SD card. After P3S warms up, then insert the SD card and the upgrade/downgrade should start automatically. Don't turn off the power! After the beeping stops and lights stop flashing, restart everything. (If your turn off the power by mistake, don't worry, try again, but the P3S may get REALLY LOUD Beeping, if it does, it's okay, just put it in a closet or garage until it stops in 1 minute to up to 30 minutes) After you downgrade, the Go App (Litchi doesn't do this) will tell you "UPDATE REQUIRED" but you can "x" out of that screen and continue to fly as normal. If you have any issues after that, un-install the Go App and re-install it and all should be good! (Litchi just turn it off and on again) Here's a YouTube video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kP6d23Uqlc Another one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysW8sW0Xnos&t=201s And another one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0P_4X-1ThWg OR just go to YouTube and type this into the search bar: "Phantom 3 Standard firmware downgrade" ********************* For the downgrade of the Litchi app for your Phantom 3 Standard: You'll need to do this too if your using a 1gb RAM mobile device and the Litchi app (which I HIGHLY recommend!) Go to Aptoide.com '''for 3.10.10''' - I'm very happy with this site, it works perfectly! https://litchi.en.aptoide.com/?store_name=simirome&app_id=28143912 or you can search Google for "Litchi 3.10.10" and use what site your comfortable with. Download and install just like it wants you to, you can remove their app afterward. You will have the version of Litchi that works perfectly for your Phantom 3 Standard, just like when it was built and Brand New! Also go into Google Play and stop all updates!! This is important! You don't want to have Litchi automatically updating and ruining all your hard work! Enjoy our new Phantom 3 Standard! I'm not getting paid for this by anyone, I just want you to get back to enjoying your Phantom 3 Standard like I can now!